


An Angel's Salvation

by TokiMirage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiMirage/pseuds/TokiMirage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel got dragged back to heaven by Michael, but not before he changed enough to shake things up a bit. Before the world ends, he decides his favorite lackey to fuck with, Castiel, needs to get laid. Too bad he accidentally hires a professional Dom instead of a regular prostitute. Castiel won't know what hit him, once Dean gets his hands on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Gif post on tumblr, of Castiel at Dom!Dean's mercy.

"Look, Castiel, you need to relax. Loosen up. World's endin', bro, time to hop on the band wagon."

Castiel sighed and continued to stare at the colorful kite twisting through the sky. He couldn't say anything. Share his opinion on the matter. The higher ups had decided it was time. The time. And the only reason he even knew about it was because Gabriel enjoyed "fucking around with him."

His General was very strange. His extended stay among the humans had... changed him. Castiel no longer knew what to say half the time, and more often than not he ended up saying nothing.

Michael himself had been the one to find Gabriel and convince him to return. Castiel to this day didn't know what had been said, but Gabriel still disappeared periodically to... do whatever it was he did down on Earth.

A hand was waving in front of his eyes. "Yoohoooo. Heaven to Castiel? You in there?"

Castiel glanced over at Gabriel with a blank expression.

"Oh, don't give me that. Come on, we're getting you a vessel and some action. You have no choice. General's orders."

Before Castiel could say a word of protest, Gabriel had grabbed him and dragged him down to Earth. More specifically, a home on earth.

"Come on. I already scoped you out the perfect vessel. Devout man. Borrow him for a day, wipe his memories, and you'll be better for it."

Castiel glanced over at Gabriel and frowned at the vessel he sees his General wearing. "How long have you kept this man for your vessel?"

Gabriel rolled his green-gold eyes. "I borrowed him ages ago. He had nothing better to do. I sent on his soul a long time ago. Don't worry, he's happy in his little corner of Heaven."

Castiel didn't think this was a good idea.

\---

Dean rolled over and groaned when he caught sight of the clock. Late. Again. At this rate he was going to get fired from his day job. He couldn't really bring himself to care. His... other work had been going very well lately. He had an established clientele, new bodies rolling in every day, hell. It was Christmas.

The phone rang, and Dean grimaced when he flipped it open and saw the shop number on his caller ID.

Great.

"Hello?" he rasped, voice still rough from the scene he'd done the previous night. Mistress Fatalia had done a real number on him, training a new Dom on the scene. Dean had gotten half the cut, of course, since she'd called in the favor last minute after her regular boy got violently ill with the flu. Dean didn't usually like to be on the bottom, but just because he was now a professional Dom didn't mean he didn't start somewhere else.

The best Doms had been Subs first, after all. At that time in his life, all Dean had wanted was someone to take control. Take responsibility out of his hands. It had helped, after everything that had happened with... David. With his Da- With John.

_"-ean? Dean!"_

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, man. I'm-" He hacked as some morning gunk got stuck in his throat. Man. She'd had him screaming harder than he'd thought.

_"Jesus fuck, Dean. Did you get run over by a truck or something? You sound like shit."_

Yeah, rough night. "I feel like it, Jerry." He coughed again, trying and failing to clear the phlegm.

_"Well, next time you're sick with black lung, call in, okay?"_

"Yeah, you got it, boss. Sorry. I musta slept through my alarm."

_"Just don't let it happen again."_

"Yeah, boss. I mean, no boss. Won't happen-" His voice died again, from a mix of phlegm and abuse. How was he going to work tonight if he couldn't even talk? Fuck. What would Sam say? Tea and honey? 

_"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and don't die. You're lucky today's Friday."_ Click.

Dean snapped the phone shut and tossed it onto his nightstand. Now that he was actually paying attention to how he felt, he couldn't help but let loose a groan of pain. Damn, but Mistress Fatalia had taken him to the cleaners. 

He needed a hot bath. 

An hour later saw Dean feeling a little more human, if still in pain. It was a nice reminder of the night before, but if he had to work tonight then it would suck something _fierce_. 

Speaking of which, he should check his email and messages to see if he had a last minute booking. 

There were no messages on his work phone -- his _other_ work phone -- but he did have one lonely message in his inbox. Opening it up, he raised an eyebrow.

_I have a friend I'd like you to deflower for a special occasion. My friend Kali said you'd be a good man for the job. If you're interested, email me back asap. He's free tonight. And I'll take care of payment._

_Cheers,_

_Gabriel_

Dean frowned. He'd worked with a few inexperienced Subs before, but usually they'd had some experience in the past and had to be... rehabilitated. There were too many assholes out there who thought they knew what they were doing. Normally he didn't do this sort of thing, but... 

He'd always wished he'd had a better introduction to the scene, himself. David had been... well, the biggest mistake of his life to put it mildly. He'd seemed great at first. Liked wining and dining. Watching movies. Going for a drive in Dean's Impala. 

Then things had started going... _off_. David had wanted to explore his sexuality, and Dean was fine with that. Little by little things had gotten out of control, until Dean didn't know how to deal with it anymore. Couldn't cope. 

Dean didn't want to think about all the shit that happened after. All the crap that would haunt him until he found a Dom, a _good_ Dom who helped him work through his shit. Helped him find himself again. Helped him discover that he could make a pretty damn good Dom, and _enjoy_ it. He liked taking care of people. The best feeling for him at the end of the day was knowing that he'd helped someone shed the burden on their shoulders, the memories haunting them, even if for only a little while.

He still found it hard to deny Mistress Fatalia anything these days. He owed her too much 

Which brought him back to his issue. Popping some poor guy's cherry. As what, a birthday present? And what would happen if he didn't take the job? Would this "Gabriel" take him to someone else? Someone less experienced? Someone who didn't have intimate knowledge of breaking in a new Sub? Of being broken in themselves? 

Damnit. He was getting soft. 

_Hi Gabriel,_

_My schedule's open tonight. I've attached a map and address. Some people have trouble finding me way out here._

Dean frowned. Maybe he should cover all the bases...

_Make sure your friend brings a change of clothes. Towels will be provided. If this is an over-nighter, I'll need to know now so I can prepare. My hourly and nightly rate is also attached. Let me know what package you decide on asap._

_Hunter_

Well. There. It was done. No sense worrying about what ifs now. Stretching with a groan, he wandered back over to his bed, this time remembering to set his alarm. He'd check his email in a few hours from his phone. For now, he just wanted some sleep.

\---

Castiel stared at the house in front of him with some trepidation. Gabriel gave him a shove from behind, pushing him along until they came to a stop on the front porch. Gabriel pressed a button next to the door, and Castiel could hear a bell ringing from inside the house.

"Now, try not to be too... weird, okay? Just go with the flow and follow his example."

Castiel frowned. "It's a man?"

Gabriel gave him a look that the seraph couldn't quite decipher. "You are so gay. Don't even go there." 

Castiel opened his mouth to ask what that meant when the door swung open in their faces. He froze at the sight of the man in front of him. His soul shone the purest of gold, unlike any he had ever seen before.

"You Gabriel?" he asked with raised eyebrows 

Gabriel grinned and slapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Yep." He handed over an envelope. "Have fun, Castiel. Just follow his lead. He knows what to do." He patted the seraph on the shoulder again before hopping off the porch and sauntering down the driveway. 

Castiel watched him leave for a moment before turning back to face the human with the brightest soul he'd ever seen. 

"Hiya, Cas. Can I call you Cas? Come on in," the human said with a smile that made his eyes shine with an inner light. This... 

This was a good man. A genuinely good, pure soul. Not the nest of debauchery that he'd been expecting after Gabriel had got this strange idea in his head.

Without letting himself think on it anymore, he stepped into the man's house. It was clean, in a sparse way. Old furniture, but not much clutter. Nothing very... personal in sight. Castiel had observed humans for years, centuries, on and off, and what he saw here made him curious.

"So, Cas. You can call me Hunter. Would you like something to drink?" 

Castiel followed the man into the kitchen with a small frown. "I do not require anything." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the stranger standing in his kitchen. _Huh. He's kinda... uptight._ Grabbing a glass from the drying rack, he filled it with water from the tap. Without a word, he handed it to Cas, just to see what he'd do. 

Castiel looked down at the drink he now found in his hand. He looked back up at Hunter with a frown.

Dean grinned a bit and leaned back against the kitchen countertop. "Look, you're going to need the hydration by the time we're done. Drink up."

Castiel stared at the glass for a few more moments before bringing it cautiously to his lips. He could taste all the minerals in the water. He didn't particularly like the taste, so he drank the rest quickly before handing the glass back to Hunter.

Dean took the glass and refilled it, this time putting it down on the table where a sheet of paper and a pen sat. "Alright. Let's get down to business," he said with a smile, sitting at the table and gesturing for Castiel to do so as well.

Castiel frowned slightly before taking a seat gingerly at the table. He stared down at the piece of paper in front of him uncomprehendingly.

"Alright. So, I don't know how much your friend told you about all this, but there are some things we need to discuss and work out before we get started. I didn't bring out the full list, just some basic stuff I think we could explore and you might enjoy.

"First of all, there are three words you need to remember: Safe, Sane, Consensual. This space, our time together, should be a safe thing. If you don't feel safe, you need to tell me. It also means I won't do anything to irreparably hurt you. I'll only do so much as you ask me to, okay? This is consensual. If you're at any point no longer feeling it, we can stop. Any time, okay? I'm not some dick out to make you hurt and then chuck you out the door. I'm a professional, and once you sign yourself over into my care, I will take care of you. Any questions?"

Castiel stared at him with an unchanging, serious intensity that almost made Dean uneasy. It would have, if not for the utterly adorable glint of innocence and nervousness in his eyes. "Yes, I believe you've made yourself quite clear."

Dean smiled. "Great! Now, take a look at that list. Check off yes, no, or maybe next to all the items there. If you don't know what something is, just ask me."

The list was rather slow going, unfortunately, as it seemed Castiel didn't know more than half of the things on it. Dean patiently explained each item, outlining what made them appealing to the perplexed man at his table, finding him more adorable by the minute. The blue eyes weren't helping. 

When he looked at Dean, he exuded deference, having no problems with lack of knowledge and respecting Dean's expertise in the field. At the same time, though, it almost felt like Cas was delving into the deepest depths of him, and found him... worthy. Desireable? Curious, maybe. Intrigued. He hadn't detected much sexual interest from the man yet, but the night was young. They had a lot of time to get acquainted.

Gabriel had paid for the whole night and morning package, as well as Saturday afternoon. Dean had another appointment Saturday night, but the cash Gabriel had given him was quite obviously more than his standard rates. The thickness of the envelope said that much. Dean wouldn't bother counting it until Castiel was out for the count, though, since that'd be rude.

This business was all about reputation and mutual respect. He'd had a few people short him before, and they'd had trouble finding another Dom willing to work on them. He had contacts who had contacts with contacts, after all.

"Alright. All done." Dean was impressed, to be honest. For someone so inexperienced with the scene, Cas had a damned open mind, especially after Dean had told him he could change his mind if he disliked something they tried. "Just sign on the dotted line at the bottom, I'll sign, and then we can get started."

Castiel signed his name on the paper as instructed, wondering if this was normal for hiring a... prostitute? Hunter had said he was a professional. Perhaps there were different levels of service. Gabriel would know.

"Alright. Uh... you forgot clothes, didn't you."

Castiel blinked before looking down at the trench coat, blue tie, and white shirt he was wearing. "Is this insufficient?"

Dean sighed. He told Gabriel to get Cas to bring _one thing_. One measely thing. "That's not going to be comfortable, going back on," he muttered to himself, picking at the trench coat and coarse shirt beneath it. "No, definitely not. I'll grab a T-shirt and sweatpants for you to sleep in."

Castiel frowned. "Sleep? I don't require sleep."

Dean laughed. "Yes well, _you_ may not require sleep, Indiana Jones, but _I_ will by the end of this. If I can't get you to sleep, then I haven't done my job." He laughed and got up from the table, grabbing Castiel's glass as he went. "Come on downstairs."

Castiel followed the order -- it was definitely an order -- without complaint. This human intrigued him. Despite his profession, throughout their discussion, he had remained pure in thought and mind and soul, only wanting what was best for Castiel in this foreign experience. 

Dean led the way downstairs, an eager thrill racing through his veins at the thought of Cas under his hands. Under his flogger. Maybe even his whip. He wondered how responsive the man would be. Usually the quiet types were quite loud during sex, but this wasn't always the case. Either way, Dean was dying to find out.

"Welcome to my lair," he said with a grin, waving his hand with a flourish as he opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and led Cas inside.

Castiel took one look around and frowned. "This looks like a torture chamber. Is that blood?"

Dean coughed. "I didn't put it on the list, but I do occasionally do blood play. Most people aren't interested, but if it freaks you out, you don't need to worry. I won't do anything you don't want me to. Now, do you remember what we talked about, with safe words?" 

Castiel nodded seriously. "Red means stop, yellow means slow down, and green means keep going," he recited plainly, eliciting an amused smile and a heated look from Hunter. He wondered where the latter came from.

"Good. I can see you can remember the basics, then. Now, since you're new at this, we're going to do short scenes, okay? When I'm calling the scene over, I'm going to say apple pie. We can do another one after, but this is so we can keep things fluid, with occasional breaks so I can see what you like and didn't like as much. Since we don't have weeks to get to know one another, I've decided to take this approach. You got any problems with that?" When Castiel silently shook his head, again doing that slight hunch of his shoulders that screamed _deference_ , Dean got the sudden urge to just take him _down_ and have his wicked way with the man.

_Slow down, Hunter. No reason to scare the guy. Take it nice and easy._

Dean closed his eyes and breathed out all the tension inside him. Without a word, Hunter came to the fore, and he walked around Cas until he stood in front of the man.

"Take off your clothes. Slowly."

Castiel stared at Hunter in surprise for a moment at the sudden change in character before gingerly removing his trench coat. He dropped it onto the floor and got to work on his tie. Jimmy Novak was asleep in the back of his mind, had been since Castiel had taken him for a vessel, but the knowledge of some things bled through the wall between them. He loosened the tie, pulling one piece through the knot before dropping it onto the floor as well. The shirt came next, button by button. He was so focused on the task before him, that he missed the expression on Hunter's face.

Dean watched with critical eyes as Cas stripped, a low burn of heat pooling in his stomach at the man's sheer indifference to his growing nakedness, the nonchalance with which he just dropped the clothes onto the floor. He didn't seem embarrassed or even slightly uneasy, and it turned Dean on. This man who had never done a scene in his entire life, turned himself over to Dean with such _ease_.

Thank God he'd caved and decided to take the job. This kind of pure naivite in the hands of the wrong person...? It would have killed him to know that he'd taken any part in the destruction of this proud, deferent creature before him.

When Castiel had removed the last of his clothing, he looked up and his lips parted in wonder at the burning light that was Hunter. How could a human be so bright? So golden and pure of heart? How could the other angels not see this beauty? Not want to protect it? God's creations were utterly beautiful, and due to the management, to _beaurocracy_ , he learned from Jimmy, he was going to contribute to its destruction.

"Hey, you with me?" came a soft voice, and Castiel focused on the human range of vision to see concern shining in green eyes.

Castiel swallowed. "Apologies. I just... remembered a task that I would very much like to escape."

Dean frowned, full lips pursing in displeasure. Without a word, he walked forward and wrapped his fingers in the short strands at the nape of Cas's neck. "Down, on your knees," he murmured in the gorgeous man's ear, not letting himself be distracted by the feast of flesh before his eyes. There were more important things than that right now. "Hands behind your back, head down, knees spread." Castiel followed his orders so beautifully, so easily, that Dean's cock twitched to half-mast in an instant. "When I say present yourself, this is what I mean, okay? It's also your rest position. Is it uncomfortable for your knees?"

Castiel blinked down at the ground, curious to see where this would go. "No. I am fine."

"Good. Now, I'm not going to ask about what's weighing so heavily on you unless you want to share, okay? But here, you don't need to worry about those things. Here, it's just you and me. Let me take the burden from your shoulders and carry it for a little while, okay?"

Castiel nodded, but Hunter just chuckled and ran his hand down the back of his neck. Castiel closed his eyes as the warm, comforting sensation of it. 

"There you go. Just, relax."

Castiel smiled slightly as he felt the warmth of Hunter's soul stretch out to him and wrap around him like a blanket. Is this what humans felt on a regular basis, but could not see with their limited eyesight? Hunter merely had a hand on his neck, but he felt it like an _embrace, exceptance... love._ The things he'd been craving, had always wanted from his Father, but had never received.

"There you go," Hunter rumbled in his ear, his voice rough and warm. It soothed Castiel, spreading this tranquility to the farthest corners of his being. He felt... empty, full, free, contained... such a contradiction of sensations, but over all, here he felt... safe. He could have this moment. Gabriel had gotten this moment, just for him. _Hunter_ had generously given this of himself with such purity, with such desire for Castiel to _feel,_ to be _at peace_ , that he felt overcome with... he didn't know how to describe the feeling in his chest.

"Beautiful," Hunter murmured again, running a hand through the hair of Castiel's bowed head. "You went down so easily. Jesus."

Castiel frowned. "Don't blaspheme." He met Hunter's eyes straight on, and for a moment he thought the man would punish him for speaking out of turn.

But then Hunter just smiled. "That's a thing for you, then? Okay. I'll make a note of it. If I forget once or twice, I'll apologize in advance." That warm, callused hand ran through his hair again, and Castiel forgot his disapproval and surprised himself with the soft sound that came out of his own vocal chords. How... strange.

Dean smiled and familiarized himself with the contours of Cas's body. His body was average, but beautiful in its small imperfections. Lean muscles, smooth skin, shaped legs. His body looked like that of a tax accountant who ran in the mornings to stay in shape, but something about Cas thwarted Dean's conclusion. It was in the way he didn't move, until necessary. The economy of motion. The occasional awkwardness. It was one more thing to add the intriguing mystery that was Castiel.

"Alright. Let's start with something easy, shall we? Close your eyes."

Castiel obeyed without a thought, and curiously found the sensory input from his ears to take precedence in his mind. He could hear the pad of feet on the soft rug he currently kneeled on, followed by a gentle patter of bare feet on linoleum floor. 

Dean eyed the work bench in front of him thoughtfully. He hated to hide those beautiful blue eyes, but limiting his vision would test the trust that Cas held for him. It would be a good indicator of how far he could take some things.

Picking up a silk blindfold and rope, he walked back to Cas and smiled at the quiet obedience of the man before him. He was a Sub to the bone. Dean could see it in every action, every behavior, waiting for orders and approval.

He wondered if it was just a sex thing, or more a lifestyle thing for him. He wondered what it might be like to _own_ this man for more than a night, morning, and afternoon. 

_Dangerous thoughts, Hunter. Don't even go there right now,_ he chastised himself, taking a moment to center himself to continue the scene. He was a professional. He had to maintain a certain amount of distance. 

Cas's deep voice rumbled questioningly at the sensation of silk against his face. "Just a blindfold, Cas." He tied it off firmly, but not too tight, and waited a moment, carding his hand through the prostrate man's hair. "How are you?" 

Castiel tilted his head under Hunter's hand, curious. He could still see with his angelic eyes, but it was interesting to be robbed the light of human vision. It wasn't much different than keeping his eyes closed by choice, however. "Fine."

Hunter's voice rumbled pleasantly in his ear. A laugh. "Just 'fine'? I'll have to do better than that." 

Castiel waited patiently as Hunter moved in the darkness behind him. He could feel the brush of his soul, still pure but now shifting with auburn and red tones of passion. It was... beautiful to see. 

A firm hand took hold of his wrists, crossing them and wrapping something both smooth and rough around them, many times. He was... being bound.

Dean watched carefully for any signs of distress as he carefully wrapped Cas's wrists, lining the doubled rope carefully next to his previous wrap to distribute the load evenly. That way, when Cas tried to move, he wouldn't bruise or chafe.

Dean frowned when Cas remained stiff rather than relaxed under his hands. He finished off the wrists and let go of the rope. He ran his hands down tensed shoulders and arms with a firm, petting motion. "Relax, Cas. Remember we talked about this? Getting tied up isn't about being restrained, it's about giving control and power over to the Dom, trusting they'll take care of you." 

He ran a hand through that sexily mussed hair. "Trust me?" he asked quietly, voice still raspy from the previous night. It seemed to put Cas at ease, thankfully, and slowly the man relaxed the tension in his shoulders. Dean ran his hands over tight muscles, gently massaging away the lingering tightness until Cas was nothing but putty in his hands.

Exactly where Dean wanted him. 

A slow sigh escaped Castiel's lungs and mouth without his permission, but the looseness that came with it felt... nice. He hadn't realized he was stiff before, but now that Hunter had distinctly shown him the difference, he thought he'd be able to... relax again. 

He also found himself trusting the human, although he couldn't quite say when it happened. But Hunter's soul remained pure at his back, warm and comforting, enveloping him in its radiance, washing his thoughts and worries away. 

As Cas's head relaxed, bowing in submission, Hunter hummed encouragingly in his throat. Cas had responded well to his voice and touch so far. It was time to continue. 

Taking the rope in hand, Dean held it up between Cas's shoulder blades before wrapping it around his shoulders and chest, one sapphire strip passing above his nipples. He looped it around the part he was holding between Cas's shoulder blades, checking the tension before going back around, this time underneath nipples hardening from the occasional brush of stimulation. With each new sensation, a breath of air, a quiet pant or gasp would escape the blue-eyed beauty. 

Dean wanted to bend him over and fuck him then and there, but he had more self control than that. Waiting was half the fun. 

Securing the rope in the back, he resisted the urge to wrap Cas up like a present. Baby steps. He ran a hand through soft, dark brown locks. "How do you feel?" he murmured, running a hand down to tweak nipples caught between blue lines of rope.

Castiel let out a relaxed breath, leaning into the hand resting on his crown. "It's nice." He found himself surprised at how much he enjoyed the sensation of being bound. He'd been under the control of his superiors for so long, it felt nice to _choose_ to submit. Obligation had never felt like this. 

Dean ran a hand down the back of Cas's neck. "Stay still," he murmured, before heading back to his work bench. Looking over the array of tools before him, he wondered which one to use next.

The cock ring caught his attention. He'd always enjoyed keeping his Subs on the edge for hours on end. Until they were begging for it, crying for release. 

Going with instinct, he also picked up a red feather. Cas had been fairly responsive so far. Sensitive. He'd enjoy this.

Castiel heard Hunter pad back towards him and relaxed at the feel of his soul's nearness. As the edges of it brushed up against him, he gasped at the soft, tickling sensation.

Dean watched with wonder as Cas seemed to respond to his presence itself. He hadn't even done anything yet. He couldn't wait to get started with his new toys.

"I'm going to put a cock ring on you, now," Dean murmured softly, putting a comforting hand on the man's shoulder before running it down his chest, nicking a nipple before reaching his prize. Slowly, he fitted the ring around the base of Cas's cock. He preferred the kind that could release with a twitch of his fingers. He found them more comfortable when he used them on himself.

Castiel gasped at the sensation of something wrapping around the base of his genitals. He'd never touched down there before. Had never been touched down there. He knew that sex required that kind of touch, but experiencing it was another thing entirely. When a hand gently wrapped around him, he couldn't help but pitch forward into the golden light in front of him. It felt... _good_.

Dean grinned as Cas responded to his touch like he lived for it. Taking the feather in hand, he tickled hardened nipples with the tip, all the while continuing to stroke slowly.

Castiel gasped at the light, teasing sensation. He'd never felt anything like this, before. The closest he could think of was the collective song of the Host. But this... this was better. More... it was more. Stronger and more striking than anything he'd ever felt before. 

Dean grinned as Cas swayed and arched into each touch, his cock hardening with each new tease and caress. He was definitely enjoying himself. Perhaps... he was ready.

"Come," Dean murmured, pulling at Cas's elbow and helping the off-balance man to his feet. He steadied Cas when he swayed, blood rushing back to his head after being in the same position for a while. Slowly, he led the way to his favorite bench. The leather was soft from years of use and care. He had Castiel kneel on the lower part of the bench, before bending him slowly over the inclined part until he rested, comfortably, with his head to one side.

"We're going to try something new. What are your safewords?"

It took Castiel a few seconds to remember. "Red, stop." He paused in surprise. His voice, deep already, had darkened to a rough growl. Why...?

"Go on." 

Ah, yes. He had been given an order. "Yellow, slow. Green, go," he finished, choosing to ignore the rasp of his voice, since Hunter didn't seem that alarmed.

"Very good," Dean murmured, running a hand down Cas's flank to stop at his hip. The blue-eyed beauty's voice sounded _wrecked_ , and it was doing all sorts of things to Dean's libido. 

Without another word, Dean left Cas to go back to his work bench. Picking up a light flogger, he twirled it with his wrist to adjust to the weight and length of it.

Castiel waited patiently for Hunter to return, comfortable on the leather bench now that it was warming to his skin. When the first strike hit, he gasped in surprised at the sensation. Immediately, Hunter's warm hand and soul soothed away the bite. 

"Okay?"

Castiel thought about it for a moment before nodding. It wasn't a particularly hard strike. It didn't hurt, even. It had just surprised him. 

"I prefer verbal responses, Cas. To make sure there's no confusion, okay?"

Castiel had to clear his throat to get a response out to the implied order. "Yes, Hunter. I... it was fine.

Hunter laughed. "Just wait until the endorphins start rushing in. I'll start you off slow, no need to worry."

Castiel relaxed into the sharp, stinging sensations, not particularly bothered by the pain. To an angel's senses, it was merely another human sensation to either ignore, or welcome.

He lost track of time as the strikes continued, Hunter going back and forth between his shoulders, lower back, buttocks, and thighs. There was no rhyme or reason to his rhythm, but it slowly lulled Castiel into warmth and contentment. Whenever the strikes would begin to hurt, Hunter's golden hands were there to sooth the pain away, leaving only a pulsing warmth behind. It was... pleasant.

Dean gripped himself through his jeans, tempted to shuck the clothes altogether. Cas was deep in subspace, totally blissed out. He was a total natural, giving over to the sensations and Dean's control like he was _meant_ for it. Usually it took new Subs a while to get used to the gig, but Cas was responding like a seasoned veteran.

It was fucking _hot_.

Soon, Cas was panting and rutting against the bench, out of his mind, and Dean had to resist the urge to flip him over and swallow him _whole_. 

"How's this? Want more?" he asked, taking another small break and rubbing heated, pink skin. _He_ had done that. His mark.

Castiel muttered in disgruntlement when Hunter stopped. It took him a moment to realize he had been asked a question, and he felt that should frighten him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Was he under some sort of spell? "Yes. More. Please." It escaped him before he could pull the words back, but as Hunter started working on him harder, all cares left him except for the pinpoint sensation of each strike, the burn and heat of it, the soothing warmth of Hunter's hands on his flesh, rubbing not only against his skin, but also against his Grace as Castiel's control began to spill the energy into the room. It didn't seem to bother Hunter in the least, which filled him with a quiet sense of relief. He didn't want to burn this man alive.

He couldn't seem to bring himself back under control, however. Each strike sent a wave of warmth pooling into his groin, and a dizzy heat filled his head with cotton. He wanted relief, _craved it_ , but it wasn't coming. The dam wouldn't release. "Please, please," he groaned, straining against his binds and gasping at the sensation of _restraint_ and friction against his skin.

Dean's grin slowly faded away into utter seriousness as he watched Cas slowly fall to pieces under his flogger and hand. He wanted more? He'd get more.

Reaching a hand up to Cas's hair, he pulled the man's head up and back. Kissing had been a "yes" on the list, and he wanted that _mouth_. Wanted to fuck it.

So he did. With his tongue. He pulled off the blindfold and fucked Cas's mouth open with his tongue, lips, and teeth, groaning at the debauched look in glazed blue eyes. _This_. This was what he lived for. This was what kept him from wanting to claw out of his own skin every night. This was what gave him _peace_. 

Castiel moaned and panted as Hunter's mouth took him apart, piece by piece. He didn't know how much time had passed, could barely make sense of what he saw with human eyes or his angelic senses. His mind focused in on strange, pinpoint sensations. The feeling of Hunter's hand at the back of his neck. The sharp pull of hair. The smoldering heat in green eyes. The smattering of freckles across a nose that may have been broken, once. The fiery passion of light that was his soul. The scorching caress of Hunter's very _essence_ as it rubbed up against his grace.

A keen escaped him. "Please," he murmured into lips that demanded his obeisance. Demanded everything that he was. 

Dean groaned and forced himself back from those sinful, swollen lips. "I'm going to take the cock ring off, and I want you to come when I tell you. Think you can do that?"

"Anything, please, please," Castiel murmured, barely understanding what Hunter had said, but _knowing_ the order in the bones of his body.

Using the rope to help him maneuver Cas, he turned the man around until he was splayed out on his back. This position would hurt, long term, but he only intended to keep him like that for a few moments. Wanted to watch the way his body seized when he came.

With a flick of his wrist, he released the cockring and gently pulled it away. Blue eyes stared into his own, like Cas's entire world revolved around him, that entire _attention_ focused on him in a way no one had ever stared him down before.

"Come," Dean demanded, _willing_ it to happen. He knew Cas could do it.

Like a bomb had been set off, Cas exploded with a sharp keen, come spraying across his stomach and chest without Dean so much as laying a hand on him.

Castiel felt the order to his bones, felt the way Hunter's soul seeped beneath his skin and _ripped_ his completion from him. His grace expanded, rubbing up against Hunter's soul, riding him like _he_ were the vessel instead of it being part of him. He felt his body shake apart under the assault of sensation. His eyes failed him for a moment, and all he could see was the lines and energy of the world and the golden soul bearing down on him.

As the sensation slowly abated, Castiel relaxed against the bench, panting for air and more at peace than he had been in centuries.

 _Fuck._ Dean stared down at Castiel in amazement as the man fell apart and slowly pieced himself back together. Blue eyes seemed to almost shine with an inner light as he came down from his orgasm. He... he didn't want to let him go. He wanted to _keep_ him.

Shit. He was _so_ boned.


End file.
